vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka V4X
;This is an informative article about the Megurine Luka software for the VOCALOID3 engine. History Note; it is currently unknown how the final Package of Luka's V3 update + Append vocals will be released; all information is currently being held here until further information is found. Megurine Luka Append;2010 Megurine Luka is the next member of the character Vocal series to receive an append. Wat confirmed he was considering an "aggressive Whisper" vocal for her.link In December 2010, tests were run on Luka's alpha expression voice. However, it was not as sexy as Wat had hoped.link Wat was also surveying the quality of the vocal.link Confirmation of production order was Meiko> Megurine Luka >> Kaito.http://twitter.com/#!/vocaloid_cv_cfm/status/13408344345673729 Tweet - 10 Dec via web The first commercial use of the Luka Append is on the album "VOCALOID民族調曲集", she sings the song "星空と雪の舞踏会 (Zeal mix) / このり".link The VOCALO APPEND album later used beta voicebanks of Luka's Append.link Megurine Luka Append;2011 In July, Wat reported that Meiko's and Luka's progress was coming along quietly.link. In a twitter on the 12th July 2011, Wat mentioned doing test in relation to a Luka "Soft" append.link Wat tweeted on the 1st Dec 2011, noting that all previous demos had originally been rendered with the VOCALOID2 engine, and things were being redone for the VOCALOID3 engine.link A video with samples from the VOCALO APPEND album was uploaded on December 17, 2011. Megurine Luka Append;2012 Crypton is going to add Japanese and English Voicebanks to her V3 append, although are still trying to work out how to make them cost effective.link V3 update;2013 Currently, Luka and Meiko are planned for release on VOCALOID3, but no estimated release can be set at this moment.link In November 2013 it was confirmed that Luka's V3 version is in the process of being tuned. It is reported to sound the same as the VOCALOID2 vocal, but less painful to listen to.link Later in December, Wat continued to speak of Luka. He mentions the new standard vocal is calm, a second vocal has more of a flashy flare about it and a 3rd is a more breathy vocal intended to be sexy. Their focus was a vocalist with a varied tone.Wat talking about Luka On the 26th of December 2013, Wat mentioned having worked with Luka's recording and thanked Asakawa for her patience.link The day before, Wat mentioned recording the sound "spell" (the 50 sounds needed for Japanese) using a customized list rather then the standard Yamaha "Spell". link At the end of 2013, Wat mentioned he was currently working on the personality of each Kagamine and Megurine vocal.link Wat also mentioned working on a feminine SOFT-like voice, but felt the bass was not good enough and it needed adjustments. Wat mentioned he had done some experimental recording on the second half of 2013.link V3 update; 2014 In January, it was mentioned that a "POWER" vocal was being produced. Comparing Luka's new vocal, Meiko Power and Rin's Power Append (VOCALOID2), Wat mentioned these forceful vocals always maintain a strong feeling, even compared to the reduced wavelength of Rin POWER's V2 vocal.link Wat also mentioned there were annoyances with Luka's "elegant tone of voice" in the new vocal.link After a week of editing Kagamine Rin's vocal, Wat mentioned it was time to go back to working on Luka.Talking about moving back to Luka Luka V3 was given a website in Jan 2013, the only data contained within the page at the time was the 3 main features of the upcoming release. At the bottom of the page it mentioned that details were to be released soon. Voicebank Libraries |-|Megurine Luka; Japanese = |-|Megurine Luka; English = References Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese Vb